Pregnancy with percabeth
by Lacrossebug123
Summary: It's 10 years after the war against Gaea. Percy and Annabeth are happily married, have a amazing home and a baby on the way. Join Percy and Annabeth as they learn how to become parents. Just a fluffy percabeth story about pregnancy, family, love and being a demigod. Contains Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Caleo. Rated T just to be safe
1. Getting ready

**Authors note/ disclaimer: I don't own any of the percy Jackson or lost hero characters they belong to rick riordan. Also I do not own the lion king it belongs to Disney.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth had been acting strange lately. It had seemed that in the past month she had been way to moody, not to mention that she had been eating like crazy and the stuff she had been eating wasn't even normal! Like last week for example we had be watching "the lion king" and she began crying, then 15 minutes later she was laughing and asking for peanut butter and potato chips! Gross! But back to the present. Right now we have to pack for camp-half blood, it was the ten year celebration of us defeating Gaea with the other 5 of the prophecy (Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank). Now that I was thinking about that a lot had happened in those 10 years. Annabeth and I went to college, got a house in Albany, New York, then we finally got married 2 years ago. Now it's time to load up the car and drive to camp.

Annabeth's POV

I still didn't know how to tell Percy. I had found out 2 weeks ago that I was pregnant and still hadn't found the right time to tell him, I need to tell him though before he figure's it out because I don't want him to think I was hiding it from him. Was he ready to be a father yet? We are only 26 years old, we hadn't even talked about being parents yet. Would he want to keep it? Of course I thought he would never harm a baby, let alone kill it. I'm just so nervous though, I've never had this feeling of unknowing ness, I've always had a plan and now it's time to tell him. I am going to tell him on the way to camp. I gathered all my courage and got in the car.


	2. Telling him

**disclaimer: I don't own any percy Jackson or lost hero characters they belong to Rick Riordan **

Percy's POV

Finally after getting the car all packed up I got in the car and Annabeth had just seemed strange. She wore this look on her face as if she was going to throw up, so I just took her hand into mine so we were holding hands and in a soft tone I said "You don't look to well wise girl, are you sure your ok? Is anything bothering you?". She just gave me this nervous chuckle and replied "Seaweed brain, if... if I told you something would you promise not to freak out or get to upset?". Oh no, was she going to leave me? I swallowed, and made out a short "Yes". She looked at me with those beautiful storm grey eyes I had always fallen for, took a deep breath a said "Percy I'm.. I'm pregnant". I felt like the whole world had stopped turning, time was frozen it seemed. She was pregnant. His beautiful, intelligent, fantasic wife was going to have a baby and he was the father. Suddenly Percy reached across the car console and hugged her, he hugged her just the way he did when she agreed to marry him. Percy just thought to himself "I'm going to be a dad and dam it I going to be the best dad the world had ever seen."

Annabeth's POV

She was shocked. Her husband had taken the news so well. She was so happy that had happened so she just started crying tears of joy. Since she and Percy we're still hugging, all she could hear was his heartbeat. Percy had let go of her and said in very soft tone almost a whisper "Hey, listen," Annabeth looked up into his sea green eyes "everything is going to be ok, I know that you were probaly crying because you were scared but you don't need to be, I'll be with you every step of the way and I couldn't imagine having a baby with anyone but you." He ever so gently kissed her forehead and said " We best be going now if we want to make it to camp on time, you can sleep in the car it doesn't matter to me, it's only 3 hours away." She nodded her head in agreement, the car started driving and she quickly fell asleep.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the percy Jackson or lost hero characters they belong to rick riordan. **

**Authors note: Sorry my fellow demigods! I got my ipad and computer taken away so I had no way of updating for my fantabulous fans... (drumroll please)And without further a do I give you a new chapter!**

**_Percy's POV_**

2 hours and 49 minutes since she had told him she was pregnant.I was so glad this was happening, I mean we have enough space in our house and we both have well paying steady not have a baby now, it could be our next new adventure. As I neared the camp I gently rubbed Annabeth's arm and whispered  
>"Good morning sunshine, were finally at camp."<br>Annabeth began to wake. As she arose we parked at camp, as we saw the big house we both smiled. Chrion said that each of the seven were welcome to have there own room because we were older. We got out of the car and saw Frank and Hazel walking towards us holding hands, and Jason and Piper talking to Leo and Calyspo. While all this was happening you could see Chrion yelling at some campers that had slingshots in there hands and looked like they were getting glares from Aphrodite girls that were covered in neon green paint. We were greeted by Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Calyspo and Leo and were told by them to meet them before dinner, so Annabeth and I would have time to unpack. When we made it upstairs, we unpacked and I pulled Annabeth into a kiss. We kept on kissing for another 5 minutes until Annie (my nickname for Annabeth) pulled back and said  
>"I think we should tell them today"<br>"Do you think they will be surprised?" I replied  
>"They should have seen it coming." Annabeth said with a slight smirk on her face and with that we left our room, ready to surprise our friends.<p>

**_Annabeth's_** **_POV_**

Oh god. That's all I have been thinking since we had left our room. It just now hit me. We're going to be parents, like full on parents. It took just till now to finally understand and accept that. What are our friends going to think? Are they going to judge us or will they be happy for us? We have to tell them eventually, the sensible side of me thinks but my unsensible side of me thinks that we shouldn't tell them. I pull Percy aside right before people start to notice us,  
>"Percy, I'm afraid of what the others will think of us, I know we have to tell them eventually but I'm so scared."<br>"Don't worry, knowing them they'll be happy for us, I mean come on... We did find are way through the Tartarus and defeated Gaea and made Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter friends again."  
>Percy was right, whether I was scared or not we had faced more shit than any other demigod had in a very long time (not counting Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank or even Nico). As we continued on I kept on telling myself that as long as I had Percy everything was going to be alright. Finally, seated with the others Chiron began to announce.<br>"Greetings camp members, as you might have noticed we have a few special guests. On this very day 10 years ago was the day that Gaea was defeated by a few special greek and roman demigods. Please stand when you're name is called; Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; Annabeth Chase (he went with our maiden names to make it more formal), daughter of Athena; Jason Grace, son of Zeus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Frank Zhang, son of Ares; and last but not least Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades. Now everyone can return to what they were doing"  
>After we had offered our burnt offerings and ate all of us decided to take a walk, which meant it was our prime time to tell them the big news.<br>"So how have things been?" Jason asked.  
>Everyone had said how the years had been, everyone had gotten married even Leo and Calyspo (everyone in our group invited the rest of the group to each of there weddings, that's how we knew). Now it was time to tell them,<br>"Hey Percy and I have some news to tell you..."  
>Percy finished my thought because he must have known how scared I was<br>"Annabeth's pregnant"  
>Silence passed through us and it seemed like forever until Piper squealed<br>"Ahhh! I'm so happy for you guys!"  
>After that everyone seemed to follow in with congratulations. When we all said goodnight Percy and I went back to our room.<br>"That went waaaay better than expected" Percy said  
>"I know but I'm really tired now" I replied.<br>"Are you sure you're to tired for this"  
>Right after Percy said that he pulled me into a deep kiss. Then we started making out for a solid ten minutes, when I pulled away I said<br>"I'm never to tired for that."  
>With that we got changed and fell asleep.<p> 


	4. Baby talk

**Authors note/ disclaimer: I don't own any of the percy Jackson or lost hero characters they belong to rick riordan. Sorry for not updating I've been really busy so please enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke with to the sound of someone barfing their brains out and the sound was coming from our bathroom, when I got to the bathroom door I found Annabeth hovering over the toilet in her gray tank top and blue pajama shorts vomiting. I didn't know what to do so I just pulled her hair out of her face and waited for her to be done.  
>"Thanks for holding my hair back and sorry you had to see that." Annabeth said.<br>"No problem are you sure your ok though?"  
>"Yeah it's just a side effect of being pregnant."<br>As soon as the word pregnant left her mouth, I knelt down so her stomach was equal to my face and began to talk to our baby.  
>"Hey, there little baby it's your daddy, I just wanted to let you know how much your mommy and daddy love you, and I can't wait to met you."<br>As soon as I said that I kissed Annabeth's stomach, then her lips.  
>"I love you, Percy"<br>"I love you to, Annabeth"  
>After that I left the bathroom so Annabeth could take a shower. As I was getting ready I heard Annabeth singing in the shower, something about 21 guns? Anyway I chuckled and knew I loved her and our little baby on the way. I wonder if the baby will be a boy or girl, I can just imagine me teaching sword fighting to a boy and swimming to a girl, no matter what gender I knew that it was going to camp Half-Blood when it was old enough. Come on a demigod plus a demigod had to equal a demigod, right? I also knew that we eventually had to tell our parents but I wasn't worried about Bob, my mom or even Annabeth's dad. I was worried about our godly parents, Poseidon and Athena, I wasn't so scared about Poseiden but Athena... I personally don't want to be mauled by a group of owls or become a shish kabob with a spear. I want to be alive when my child is born.<p> 


End file.
